


Обязательно, мистер Старк!

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Их маленький мир настолько хрупкий, но она сделает всё, чтобы сохранить его. Обязательно.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Обязательно, мистер Старк!

_Мир умирает. Гермиона стоит посреди огромного поля и заворожённо смотрит на небо. Яркие вспышки фиолетового и тёмно-зелёного света возникают то тут, то там. Пахнет дымом и горелой плотью. Она не спутает этот запах ни с чем другим._

_Так пахнет война. Так пахнет поражение. А ведь предчувствие подсказывало, что нужно было действовать. Нужно было не слушать Тони и пойти вместе с ним. Сражаться до последней капли крови._

_Она старается не смотреть под ноги. Кровь погибших воинов, друзей и близких смешивается с травой и слякотной землёй. Вдалеке она видит знакомый силуэт, медленно идущий в её сторону. Гермиона зажимает рот рукой, чтобы сдержать истерику. Она ускоряет шаг, а потом и вовсе срывается на бег. Лицо Тони всё в крови. Гермиона замечает жуткие царапины на щеке и шее. Она невербально пытается залечить его раны, а потом и волшебной палочкой, но ничего не выходит. Словно из неё выкачали всю магию._

_— Посмотри на меня, милый! — она чувствует слёзы на своих щеках. — Мы выберемся отсюда, обещаю. Тони, ты меня слышишь?_

_Тони немигающим взглядом смотрит на неё, а потом и вовсе падает замертво._

Гермиона с криком просыпается. Чувствует ласковые прикосновения Тони.

— Тише, милая. Это кошмар. Всё в порядке, — он гладит её по голове, успокаивая.

— Ты… — захлёбывается слезами Гермиона.

— Живой. Видишь? Ни царапинки, — в его тёмных глазах плещется жуткая тоска, несмотря на улыбку. — Это в прошлом, Гермиона. Мы справились.

Она прижимает ладони к своему округлившемуся животу, пытаясь ощутить их ещё не рождённого ребёнка. Девочка. Они ведь так хотят девочку. Розу.

Весь мир словно срывается с цепи после прихода Таноса. Гермиона сражается до последнего на том поле в Ваканде, в то время как Тони остаётся где-то на окраине космоса. А когда Танос по щелчку распыляет половину человечества, она чувствует, что умирает сама.

После этого она пытается помочь остальным справиться с потерей близких. Долго разговаривает со Стивом в его квартире, помогает Наташе в тренировочном зале. А сама ждёт возвращения Тони, надеясь, что он не исчез вместе с остальными. Позже едет в Англию, надеясь, что эта война не затронула хотя бы магическое сообщество. Как же она ошибалась.

Гарри жив, в отличие от Рона, который исчез из собственной квартиры. Превратился в пепел, как и остальные. Нет ни Джинни, ни Молли Уизли. Артур превращается в тень самого себя. Весь мир погружен в хаос. Гермиона помогает всем, но кто поможет ей? Так и не найдя ответа, она возвращается в Америку.

Раненый Тони оказывает на пороге базы Мстителей спустя месяц. Его спасает Кэрол Дэнверс, вопреки всем законам физики. Она помогает восстановить силы, залечивает раны, вот только душу Гермиона не вернёт. Она осталась там. На Титане.

— Пойду заварю тебе ромашковый чай, — Тони встаёт с кровати и идёт на кухню.

Гермиона долго вглядывается в темноту, а потом решает умыться и принять душ. До утра остаётся несколько часов. Она смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале ванной. Тёмные тени залегли под глазами. Тусклый взгляд карих глаз полон тревоги. Затем снимает с себя ночную рубашку и смотрит на свою изменившуюся фигуру. Чем ближе срок родов, тем реальнее становятся кошмары. Успокоительные не помогают. Даже зелья.

Горячая вода помогает расслабиться, смывая остатки кошмара. Гермиона подставляет лицо под горячие струи и прикрывает глаза. Длинные волосы тяжёлыми каштановыми змейками лежат на спине. Она прижимается спиной к прохладному кафелю. Замечает силуэт за стеклом душевой кабины. Тони снимает с себя майку и домашние штаны. Открывает кабину и присоединяется к ней.

— Чай ждёт тебя, — он притягивает её к себе и проводит ладонью по круглому животу. — Как малышка Рози?

— Спит, — мягко улыбается Гермиона. — В отличие от её матери вряд ли она видит кошмары.

— Всё наладится, слышишь? Можно обратиться к врачам... — начинает Тони. — Все мы так или иначе страдаем от поствоенного синдрома. Танос всем жутко насолил.

— Не произноси его имени, прошу, — Гермиона обнимает Тони и прижимается к обнажённой груди. — Не здесь и не сейчас.

Он понимающе кивает и целует её. Поцелуй получается безумно нежным и мягким. Его бородка немного колет её кожу.

Сейчас время не страсти — бесконечной нежности. Он дотрагивается до её груди, перекатывая между пальцами один сосок, а затем второй. Гермиона тихо стонет — тело безумно чувствительное. Она прижимается к нему сильнее, а потом и вовсе обхватывает ладонью его возбуждённый член. Проводит от основания до самой головки, вызывая у Старка тихий рык.

Гермиона может быть безумно ласковой в такие минуты. Она опускается на колени и дотрагивается языком до возбужденного члена. Губы у неё горячие и при этом умелые. Тони невольно закрывает глаза и запускает руку в её мокрые волосы. Она сосёт медленно, почти полностью заглатывая член. Языком выводит круги на головке.

Это похоже на настоящую пытку, и Тони кажется: еще чуть-чуть, и он кончит.

— Дорогуша, так всё быстро закончится, — с улыбкой говорит Тони, помогая ей встать на ноги. — Иди ко мне.

Он прижимает её спиной к кафелю, подхватывает под ягодицы и резко входит. Гермиона шипит и оставляет следы ногтей на его спине, но потом тихо постанывает с каждым новым толчком. Тони растягивает её и задевает нужные точки. Они жадно целуются, теперь не место нежности. В душевой кабине слишком жарко, но Гермионе плевать.

Она кончает громко, прикусывая его плечо. Тони же целует ее ключицу и следует за ней, вбиваясь последний раз. Аккуратно опустив Гермиону на ноги, он наклоняется и целует её живот.

— Рози, — тихо шепчет в живот Тони. — Мы с мамой очень любим тебя и ждём. Ты обязательно узнаешь об этом, маленькая мисс Старк! Как только появишься на свет.

Гермиона ласково гладит его по голове и улыбается. Их маленький мир настолько хрупкий, но она сделает всё, чтобы сохранить его. Обязательно.


End file.
